D:s 101
by porcelaintramp
Summary: XI Mirror! Two shot: The men of Imperial Starfleet had to learn to dominate their women properly somewhere, didn't they? Kink. Mature content.


Author's note: Uhm, there is no real reason to explain why I wrote this, except my imagination is a bad, bad place to be Suppose to be a one-shot, but I decided to make it a two-shot. Inspired by ejectingthecore's "Devil Beside Me", on how the men claim their women. You should read it – it's good stuff. (8

__

Commander Spock had only left his classroom for a small amount of time, answering a call to Captain Pike; something about new regulations and priorities. None of which really phased the half-Vulcan, though they were stored away in his mind efficiently. They were all seniors, itching to graduate and get on a flag ship of Imperial Starfleet. Naturally, he assumed they would be able to follow simple orders, and yet when he returned, it was an animal house.

Loud, and chaotic – not at all how he instructed it to be.

Spock's face held a small, subtle frown; features etched with annoyance as the door slid shut behind him, dark eyes narrowing on his rambunctious students. Hands were clasped behind his back, his posture rigid and poised, as usual. "I believe I told you to keep your women_ quiet._"

His voice boomed deeply, without even trying; he got a few collective looks from the male student body who were not doing as he presented, obviously not expecting him back so soon. Still, they obeyed, and quickly occupied the mouths of their noisy partners with something: their own mouths, their cocks or hands, anything, to keep their instructors wrath away from them.

He was not at all surprised to find the campus playboy, James T. Kirk was doing an effective job in keeping Nyota Uhura from making a sound – or, at least, a disruptive sound. His hand was on the back of her head, pushing her on and off of his cock, muffling anything she was trying to say. Even from here, Spock could see the saliva, and deducted that perhaps the Kirk boy was good for something.

Even he could not help but admire her for a moment: she was long, chocolate, and beautiful. Although she had a fiery temper and high intelligence, she was more than willing to play slut for Kirk. As tempting as a sight she was, she was not his type; his woman was entirely perfect.

"If you would please direct your attention forward, I will demonstrate a few common, and not-so-common, methods to dominating your chosen female."

The men smirked; the females groaned as a collective unit…well, all except his own.

His gaze flickered to his desk, a flutter of both possessiveness and desire rising as he saw her. She was gagged, as per usual, and laid out across the desk, wrists together and above her head, attached to a twistable metallic piece that would allow him to flip her over, without creating more friction then necessary with her restraints. She wasn't naked, but in her undergarments, like most of the women in the room, though a few were well on their way; he could care less, really.

He walked around to where her head was, and reveled in the intensity of her glare, even while slightly blurred by her uneven platinum blond bangs. "Vera," He murmured softly, using a single fingers to clear her vision, and shuddered at the full blast of her honey-brown eyes; they were so over-looked due to her hair color, which immediately caused people to think 'ditzy', that he wanted to choke someone. No, she was nothing like the stereotype. She held a temper from hell, and fought him tooth and nail every single day, which he adored. What was the point of domination, if their partner became an eternal submissive? He knew she wanted to be dominated, though; but she never played along for very long. They both derived excitement from her constant disobedience, from their physical, even brutal fights…from the mutual hate and lust that drove them into a frenzy.

Spock smirked subtly, though evilly, watching her tremble in anger. She never liked being tied up, even partially – which is why he did it so often. "Are you ready to perform, my darling?" He was sure that if it wasn't for the gag, she would've tried spitting at him. He turned again to face the class, and motioned to his soft beauty on the desk.

"Here, we have a classic spitfire. Beautiful, vengeful, and full of hate for me." There was a few chuckles from all corners of the room, and he swore he could see Kirk being particularly interested by today's lesson. "You may have guessed that by being in this class, you simply get free-reign of all the pussy – and cock – you want." Nods accompanied his statement, and his lips twitched slightly in amusement.

"It is not simply about fucking your woman, but claiming her; physically, and mentally. With some, you only need to fully dominant them once, for them to accept being your property..with others," His eyes flickered back to Vera, excitement flooding through his veins. "It is a constant task, both fulfilling and quite entertaining."

Spock walked around behind his desk, and bent over briefly, to pick something up – it was a long, thick, wood paddle of black. He held it gingerly, and showed it to his students smoothly. "When staking your claim, there is no need to start out with whips and chains. I find it to be more enjoyable to work up to such things." By this point, Vera was wriggling in her spot, kicking and breathing heavily. She looked absolutely divine, and it made his mouth water.

"Mr. Kirk, would you please remove your cock from Cadet Uhura and flip my lovely _assistant _over?"

James didn't stall, and Nyota wasn't going to complain about being able to breathe properly. He tucked himself back in his pants and practically skipped down the steps, approaching the woman with caution. He timed it right, and hooked onto her legs to immobilize her, and then took care in flipping her over from the waist, using his own body to keep her from struggling. Once she was on her stomach, he took the clasps at the other end of the desk, and anchored down her ankles.

"Thank you,"

Spock went back over to Vera, and ran the edges of the wood down her spine; it caused her to shiver, and pull on her restraints even more. "How many do you think I should administer? Five? Ten? Twenty?"

Immediately he heard a flurry of answers; those who felt bad for his woman naturally said five, those who were unsure went for ten, and those who were eager for a show, actually said beyond twenty. Amusement coursed through his veins, and his head inclined slightly, slowly making up his mind. "We will start with fifteen – if she behaves, we will move on. If she does not…." It didn't take a genius to finish of that sentence in their mind.

"On your hands and knees," He commanded smoothly, and was not at all surprised when she refused to move. The paddle came down on her backside harshly, too harshly even, and she cried out in pain, though it was muffled. Shakily, she hoisted herself up into the position, and naturally kept her knees close to together, keeping him from penetration. He chuckled darkly, and rubbed his hand affectionately along the flesh of her ass. He would not penetrate her – not yet.

The class sucked in a breath in unison as he position his hand, getting ready to smack her down with the paddle. When it made the connection not even her gag could hide the obvious scream she emitted, and it was like music to his ears. Each time he hit her, her body heaved forward some, trying to absorb the shock; and each time he made it harder, so that it would not matter.

By the time he got to fifteen her backside was bright red, and her torso had slumped to the top of the desk, her face rubbing against the cool wood, trying to distract herself. "What is the verdict? Was she a good girl?"

Out of all the answers that he received, one stood out: "Can't tell, her fucking mouth is covered!"

His eyebrow raised, but the cadet was right; even if she was cursing him through her teeth, it would come out as no more than sounds of hate to him. Still, he wasn't about to let her off easy – not after the stunt she pulled last night with him.

"I will have to assume, from precedent, that her mouth was not behaving. Kirk, McCoy, set her up to the strappado, and make sure her legs are spread _far_ apart."

When she was set, there was no other way to describe her as some kind of treat – her arms bound behind her back by cuffs and a chain that ran into the ceiling, a spread bar was placed along her ankles, and held a connecting chain that latched onto his personal collar on her slender neck. She was forced to bend forward, immobile, and likely to be in large amounts of pain by the time class was done. Her ass looked edible and red, a perfect balance for how her breasts looked on the opposite end.

"Here, McCoy," Spock handed the young doctor the paddle, and waved him off slightly. "Make some good use of it."

Leonard took it with pleasure, and returned to his spot, to an awaiting Christine Chapel, who was sure to enjoy it much more than his own lady.

The half-Vulcan made a quick scout around his room, searching for one particular item; the cat-o-nine tails whip. A personal favorite of his, really; for many people it was a source of pain and pleasure, and he rather adored the marks it left on Vera's skin. Ones that, he would enjoy licking later and watching her squirm from the remaining pain the contact caused.

Once he found it, a rare smile crossed his features. Spock let the leather drag across the floor, as he positioned himself behind his beauty in bondage, with enough room so the whip could move effectively. His hands curled around the handle of the whip, as he regarded the sleek expanse of her back carefully, noting exactly where and how he was going to mar it. With the proper use of strength he arranged the tails behind him, before cracking them forward onto her skin.

Vera instantly screeched, her head bobbing with the motion as she attempted to move, though it was increasingly futile. All her movements were jerky, controlled, and made her look even more like a mouth watering treat; which she was, and he was going to have great pleasure in devouring her.

His eyes followed the slender red wets that appeared across her shoulders, curving to the contours of her skin. He felt his cock begin to stir more noticeably now, and he had to keep great control from it tenting his pants; no need to let on how he was feeling too early, now, was there? "Shall I give her another, cadets?"

"Fuck yeah."

Not all of the answers were so enthusiastic, but, that was James T. Kirk for you. Always over-eager, and a complete dog. This was one of the times where he could appreciate that quality in Kirk, and he only wished that same drive was applied to his academics, rather than sexual adventures.

There was also a blossom of protectiveness; he would certainly have to show them exactly who she belonged to, just in case. He would, after he'd have his fun. "Very well," He murmured, barely resisting the urge to lick his lips at the sight of her quivering body. It was going to be imprinted in his mind for a very long time.

He whipped her again; it was not hard enough to cause her to bleed, but it would leave marks, and it would spike her hatred of him. That was exactly how he wanted it. Vera was breathing heavily, her chest moving as she attempted to calm her body down, and come to grips with reality. His gaze flickered across the room, and landed on the most uncomfortable looking one there: Nyota. He inclined his head slightly to her, a small look of annoyance on his expression."Cadet Uhura, would you be so kind as to remove her gag?"

She perked slightly. "Are you done?"

"No." Spock answered immediately, and felt a surge of satisfaction when she appeared a bit skittish, and went to his woman, extremely sympathetic for her. Gingerly, she removed the red-balled gag, but what she was met with was not what she expected.

Vera was _furious_. He knew she did not want anyone's sympathy. "Get the hell away from me."

In that moment it became painfully clear as to the hierarchy among the sexes: Spock was the Alpha male, and Vera the Alpha female. She may be bent over in front of Spock, but she sure as hell wasn't going to take pity from those beneath her. Oh, yes; Spock was quite sure he was in love with this woman. He may have dominance over her body, but she held his heart, and he would have to punish her for it ever day of her life.

She was breathing hard and deep, attempting to crane her neck around and look – no, glare – at him; if her eyes could kill, boy, would he be in trouble. But she could not look at him, and her movements only made her hair more tousled, and made him all the more anxious to impale himself on her. It was uncanny how each insignificant movement turned him on even more.

Spock took great delight in delivering another blow after blow to her abused back; he watched in fascination as her back begun to arch more, and her cries were slowly transforming into high-pitched moans. His gaze became transfixed on a prominent wet-patch between her thighs, graciously offered to him from the spread-legged position. It seemed to offer him a challenge; as if he could not bury himself in that obviously warm, slick area. Blood roared in his ears, and he nearly lost his careful control.

No, he would – he could – wait. When he did take her, in front of everyone, they would all understand what it meant to be dominant, and to be submissive. Vera was a sparkling knight, taking it like a pro, and still managing to curse him thoroughly despite her body's obvious arousal. But, she would beg for him; and later, she would continue her amusing, creative attempts to kill him. It was more of a game, because really, who else could fulfill her desires like he could? She knew this, and he knew it, too.

"You do not want my cock, is that correct?"

"That is correct," She responded, mocking his manner of speaking with venom he found was only tangible on her lips. It made him shiver.

Placing the whip on his desk, and opened a draw, careful not to take his eyes off of his goddess; marred, red, shaking, spiteful. He didn't even try to hide his erection anymore; it strained proudly against his pants, and whether or not anyone took notice, he was not sure. His hand rummaged silently in the open draw. "It is important to carter to your property's needs. If she does not want your cock, you do not give it until you make her want it."

Wrapped by his fingers, he pulled out a false phallus; or, as it was more commonly known, a dildo. Now, had never been a huge fan of toys, but that was before he met her. Although he did not have many, whatever he did own was always put to good, constructive use. Many often went for the larger fake cocks, but this one was conservative; it would still give pleasure, yes, but he intended to have her scream for something bigger, and real.

Regally he came behind her, fingers gently tracing over the slope of her ass, before going down, and hooking over the crotch of her panties, and pushing it aside, exposing the pretty pink flesh hidden underneath. Just as he imagined: quivering, and wet. With controlled ease he rubbed the head of the toy along her folds, spreading out the natural lubricant that was leaking from her body in anticipation. Pointedly, he avoided her bundle of nerves, always getting close, but never rubbing over it.

He could hear her breathing through gritted teeth. "Fuck you, Spock." A few low laughs came from around him, but he wasn't paying attention to them. All of his focus was on Vera, as it usually was.

"Interesting choice of words," He purred, and prodded at her entrance softly, listening to the light suction noises that came with it. It was hypnotizing, watching her flesh cling to the dildo, trying to get it to stay. Spock had shifted to squatting comfortably, giving him even more access to her body. Experimentally he started to push it in, extremely slowly, watching each tremor rake through her body. Under her breath, she was cursing him, and growling.

When she least expected it, he swiftly pushed the toy in fully, and fast; he was not disappointed by the reaction. She cried out in obvious pleasure, her hips rolling forward as her back arched sweetly. "Ahh – I _hate_ you," Her voice drawled, as she fought to hold back the words turning into a groan.

Spock blinked, looking almost startled, but it quickly went away, and he used his thumb and index finger to corkscrew the dildo into her, noticing how her toes started to curl at the unique sensations. "Yes, you are able to hate me quite easily."

Vera was seething by now, her hands clenched even as they were held in that painful position. He speculated her body was beginning to get sore, staying in that unnatural – though appealing – pose, and he only enjoyed it that much more. He stopped his movements, and trailed his fingers down to pinch at her sensitive bundle of nerves. She squealed softly, and hung her head, brooding.

"Are you still opposed to my cock?"

There was no hesitance in her answer. "Yes."

He sighed slightly, but it was in pleasure; torturing her was such a huge part of making his day better. His fingers gave another pinch, before curling around the base of the dildo that was sticking out of her, and began to move it slowly, in and out of her. The muscles attempting to cling to it creating friction, nearly making him moan softly in his want. His eyelids were heavy, lust darkening his gaze, and humming through his veins heavily.

Vera's thighs were trembling now, and her hips we restarting to jerk involuntarily; her body was betraying her mind, or, at least the part of her mind that was saying she didn't want this. Knowing that the more primal part of her mind wanted him to go faster, he did so, breath hitching when he increased the pace so rapidly.

Her cries were muffled, probably from wrenching her lips together to keep from vocally showing that secretly, she was enjoying this; not everyone didn't already know. Her body was glowing with her desire, and it was obvious by how the phallus was slicked, even before he picked up the pace. His rhythm was kept easily, thrusting the rubber into her a bit more forcefully when she started wiggling a bit more – it always signaled that her orgasm was approaching.

Much to his surprise, she did not reach her release; even when he pushed her harder, and she sputtered a chorus of moans. "I..can't – fucking come."

An interesting development, but he wasn't going to complain. So, leisurely, while still using his hand to fuck her with the dildo, he responded. "And why is that, my darling?"

He heard her smack her lips together, and release a noise that was as close to as hiss as humans could get. "It's – _not _good…enough,"

Spock didn't hide his knowing smirk, and he twisted the dildo in her again, enjoying how her head thrashed slightly in her sexual frustration. "Tell me, what purpose does that information serve?" He knew what it meant, of course; but he wanted to hear her say it. Then, maybe, he'd service her.

"..I need you to fuck me – with your cock."

He seemed to ponder this for a moment, and pressed the dildo into her fully, creasing his movements. She whined in displeasure, before a very unladylike snort erupted from her. "Pardon me, but could you repeat that statement, and please, do not be afraid to add some detail. Vulcans lack imagination, you see."

It was a stretch; Vulcans did have imagination, though it was limited. But, since he was also half human, he had no problem with fantasizing or envisioning.

She definitely hated him now, if the way she was gritting her teeth was any indication. "I need you to stop being a complete _dick_, and actually use it, to fucking tear me apart from the inside – like the way only you goddamn can. I need it, I need you to be rough with me, and get rid of that small ass toy in me and replace it with the real fucking thing."

His mind leered: she was quite the potty-mouth. Later, he'd have to give it something better to do then use such fowl language, even if it did add a certain..spice to her words.

He stood up smoothly, keeping the dildo inside her, if only to watch her squirm as a result. Spock turned to the class, who were looking quite intently at the scene; from what he smelled, most were pretty damn horny, and nervously eyeing his desk – like they were going to ravage it for more treasures to use on their own partners.

"Let's take their opinion, shall we, Vera?" He cooed deeply, though his gaze was firmly on the two dozen students that looked rather intuitive at the moment. Good, at least they were learning a thing or two.

"Would it be pleasurable to do as she so humbly requested?"

"Yes, sir."

The half-Vulcan paused, and inclined his head slightly, beginning to pace in the front of the room, his posture as perfect as ever, ignoring his raging hard-on for the moment.

"But, being a _dominant_, is it not our choice if we wish to give them our cocks? …and, I do not believe I heard Cadet Nealson say 'please'."

--

MWUAHA. YOU MUST REVIEW IF YOU WISH FOR THE FULL-FLEDGED SEXYTIMES! :D


End file.
